


Странная история графа Умбранокса и Серого Лиса

by Miriamel



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Angst, Gen, Magical Artifacts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamel/pseuds/Miriamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткое содержание: Корвус избавился от проклятья, передал капюшон Серого Лиса преемнику и вернулся к жене и трону Анвила. Но десять лет в должности главы Гильдии воров забыть сложно.</p>
<p>Бета: FeAtona, Букан.</p>
<p>Иллюстратор: InSant.</p>
<p>Написано на Фандомную Битву 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Странная история графа Умбранокса и Серого Лиса

Гостя приветствовали нестройные восторженные вопли и удары мечей о щиты. Он поднял руку и с одобрительной улыбкой обвёл взглядом парадный зал, задержавшись на багровых, с чёрно-белым узором, форменных доспехах стражников. 

Он дождался, когда стих шум и воины опустили щиты, и направился к возвышению с тронами, на которых восседали граф и графиня Умбранокс. 

Несмотря на тяжёлые латы из светлого металла, двигался гость проворно и стремительно. Он поклонился обоим, затем сделал шаг вперёд и согнулся во второй раз, чтобы поцеловать руку графини: 

— Милона, — с видимым удовольствием поздоровался он и чуть дольше, чем следовало, удерживал её ладонь. 

— Защитник, — ответила графиня. 

Он повернул голову к её супругу: 

— Корвус. 

Тот промолчал, только сдержанно кивнул, слегка нахмурив брови и поджав губы. Защитник сощурился на чёрные, обильно тронутые сединой волосы, желтоватые, с полопавшимися сосудами глаза и бледную, рыхлую, нездорового оттенка кожу. Он смотрел так, будто когда-то прежде уже знал Корвуса и теперь сетовал на то, как он сдал. 

Ничего удивительного, что Корвус не выказал ни малейшего желания участвовать в светской беседе. 

Графиня сдержанно улыбнулась и произнесла: 

— Честь увидеть тебя снова. Хотя, признаться, я начинаю беспокоиться, не принёс ли ты снова дурные вести, — Защитник широко улыбнулся, не подтверждая и не опровергая опасений. Немногие смели смотреть ей в глаза и не отвечать. В душе Милоны начал зарождаться гнев, и только в память о спасении всего Сиродила она продолжила: — Но с моей стороны невежливо напоминать о минувших трудностях: вряд ли ты пришёл затем, чтобы выслушивать жалобы. Перейдём к более приятным телам. Скоро время обеда, не откажешься разделить с нами трапезу? 

— Отказаться? Да ни за какие сокровища! 

Милона Умбранокс трижды хлопнула в ладоши и приказала бесшумно возникшим слугам подать обед. 

— А пока мы ждём, предлагаю обсудить дела, которые привели к нам Защитника, — заговорил наконец Корвус. Милона отметила, что голос его прозвучал глухо и бесцветно, но не время и не место было выказывать беспокойства. — Смею предположить, он пожаловал к нам не потому, что соскучился. 

— Не соскучился, это уж точно, — хохотнул Защитник. — Я прикупил поместьице в вашем Анвиле. Красивое, просторное… 

— Что ж, выходит, мы теперь соседи, — ответила Милона, но спустя мгновение сообразила, что знает только об одном доме, выставленном в Анвиле на продажу. — Ты же говоришь не о доме несчастного Бенируса? По слухам, оно полно привидений, а кое-кто шепчется, что и чего похуже. 

— Именно, милейшая Милона, именно. Я приобрёл это самое поместье, не ожидая подвоха, и в первую же ночь меня атаковали три разгневанных призрака. Но, насколько я вижу, стол накрыт и ждёт, когда за него сядут. 

Защитник направился к столу, ломившемуся от кушаний. Не слишком изысканных, так как Милона не ждала гостей, но поданных на серебряных приборах редкой коловианской чеканки. 

По правилам этикета, почётного гостя следовало усадить во главу стола, напротив Корвуса, но тот жестом предложил место по левую руку от себя, в то время как место по правую определил Милоне. Защитник, казалось, не обратил внимания на пренебрежение, зато Милона бросила на супруга недоумённый и обеспокоенный взгляд. Так и не набравший полную силу гнев на самоуверенного гостя отступил в тот миг, когда она услышала о нападении в проклятом доме. Она могла сердиться на неотёсанные манеры, но не в то время, пока новый житель её города испытывает затруднения. В конце концов, это её обязанность — следить за тем, чтобы в Анвиле было безопасно. 

Следуя долгу хозяйки, Милона посетовала, что не была предупреждена заранее о визите, и извинилась за неподобающую скромность стола. 

— Милона, милая, — засмеялся Защитник, — за последнюю неделю я только в третий раз сажусь есть под крышей. Поверь, мне нет никакого дела до недостатка лоска. 

И, в соответствии со сказанными словами, гость отдал должное оленине, ветчине, сдобному хлебу и вину, впопыхах извлечённому из той части погреба, где хранились в ожидании своего часа самые лучшие бутылки. Поставив это вино, Милона нашлп способ всё-таки оказать Защитнику особую честь; этим, да ещё приказом капитану стражи — вместо рядового — занять место за стулом гостя. 

— Старина Лекс! — воскликнул Защитник при виде немолодого угрюмого капитана. — Еле узнал тебя в этой форме. А я и забыл, что ты оставил пост в Имперском городе. Хорошо, что ты здесь. Я собираюсь кое-что рассказать графу и графине Умбранокс, и хочу, чтоб ты тоже послушал. 

— Как скажешь, Защитник. Надеюсь, это не жалобы на моих людей? 

— Как знать… — подмигнул Защитник и вернулся к тарелке. По его виду можно было безошибочно понять, что он не намерен произнести ни слова, пока не опустошит её. 

Остальные сотрапезники выказали не столь завидный аппетит. Милона поглядывала на супруга, ковырявшего в полной тарелке. Дурно спал, не проголодался? Но лицо его выглядело измученным, а не скучающим или недовольным, пальцы едва заметно подрагивали, а вилка лихорадочно металась по тарелке в попытках сбросить нервное напряжение. Требования приличия велели не замечать странного поведения. Однако когда они станутся наедине, Милона как следует расспросит о причинах беспокойства, и лучше бы Корвусу быть откровенным. 

Защитник проглотил последний кусок, осушил кубок и, зажмурившись на мгновение от наслаждения сытостью, начал рассказ: 

— С моим поместьем, оказывается, связана целая история. Семейное проклятие, натворивший дел предок, обычное дело. Если интересуетесь подробностями, найдите Велвина Бенируса. Всё выложит — он стал удивительно разговорчивым после того, как сбагрил дом. Я же не большой любитель трепаться о своих подвигах. Скажу только, что проклятие я снял и, уверенный в безопасности, стал обживаться. Заказал новую мебель, полную уборку, нашёл умельцев починить освещение. Скаредничать не стал, и в приличный вид мою новую берлогу привели быстро и хорошо. Пока там наводили порядок, я перетащил барахлишко, которое до той поры держал по постоялым дворам и лесным тайникам. Покончив с переездом, я выпроводил работников и уснул на мягчайшей перине, какую только моим бокам приходилось мять. Спал я долго и крепко. 

Дойдя до самого напряжённого момента, Защитник решил, что ему необходимо ещё немного подкрепиться. Пока он неторопливо жевал, Милона спросила: 

— Надеюсь, на этот раз тебя никто не потревожил? 

— О, нет, уж поверь: тот, кто шатался ночью по дому, был достаточно осторожен, чтобы меня не разбудить. 

— Кто-то вломился в твоё поместье? Надеюсь, не пропало ничего ценного? 

— Ха! Как бы не так! Думаешь, я целый день потратил на то, чтобы перетащить какой-то хлам? «Не пропало ничего ценного», скажешь тоже. Да у меня всё равно что музей. Любой вор уволок бы столько, сколько смог унести, и умылся соплями, что не может захватить ещё хоть чуть-чуть. Но нет, мой вор был не из этаких. Он знал, что ему нужно, и взял только один предмет. 

Повисло молчание, и Милона поняла, что Защитник не собирается говорить без дальнейших расспросов.

[ ](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/9/5/9/2959330/75687766.jpg)

— Что же это было? Опиши как можно подробнее. У Корвуса имеются... свои источники информации. Если не откладывая связаться с нужными людьми, они могут помочь. 

— Свои источники информации. Надо же, как мне повезло, — Защитник ухмыльнулся. — Украли один старинный магический предмет. Капюшон, единственный в своём роде. Мало кто верит в его существование. Ещё меньше тех, кто знает, что он был у меня. Как думаешь, Корвус, помогут твои источники моей беде? 

— И… чем же этот капюшон был необычен? — изобразил заинтересованность Корвус, подняв наконец взгляд на собеседника, но не переставая перебирать нервными пальцами столовые приборы. 

Защитник встретил его взгляд, широко улыбнулся и ответил медленно и веско: 

— Тем, что здорово помогал мне в делах и, я надеялся, помог бы ещё не раз. Нет, дорогой Корвус, заменить его нечем. Даже маги Арканского Университета не в силах воспроизвести его зачарование. Не иначе, к созданию приложили руку принцы дэйдра. 

Мало было проклятого дома, теперь ещё кража. Что станет с репутацией её города? Милона открыла было рот, чтобы восхищением, сочувствием и огорчением хоть немного смягчить ситуацию, но её опередил Лекс: 

— Я понял, почему ты обрадовался моему присутствию. Скажи приметы своего капюшона — и я сделаю всё от меня зависящее, чтобы поймать преступника, — голос капитана прозвучал решительно, со сдержанным негодованием, что обратило на себя внимание Милоны: 

— Уж не думаешь ли ты, что в деле замешан твой любимый Серый Лис? — она не сумела сдержаться, и в её голосе слишком явно прозвучало раздражение. 

— Графиня! Может, я и одержим им, но я не сумасшедший. Или я дал повод сомневаться в своём благоразумии? Знаю, что Серый Лис орудует в Имперском городе, знаю, что именно он приложил руку к тому, чтобы меня перевели в Анвил и я перестал мешать ему карты. У меня нет ни малейших оснований мечтать, что спустя всего несколько месяцев после того, как ему с таким трудом удалось от меня избавиться, он внезапно переберётся в тот же город! Прошу прощения, но ваша насмешка была неуместной, — Лекс замолчал, стиснув челюсти и тяжело дыша от едва сдерживаемого негодования, но спустя несколько мгновений сумел взять себя в руки: — Прошу прощения также за вспышку, она была непозволительна. Защитник, назови приметы своего капюшона — и покончим с этим. 

— Я не затем поднял эту тему, старина. Ну-ну, остынь. Никто не думал над тобой смеяться, — под действием неожиданно мягкого, успокаивающего голоса Защитник Лекс расслабил сжатые кулаки и задышал ровнее. — Вот и славно. А теперь послушай. Я затеял этот разговор с одной целью: предупредить, что в Анвиле появился очень опасный вор. Только не кипятись, я не намекаю, что это Серый Лис, и не собираюсь тебя дразнить. Но подумай, вдруг у вас завёлся молодой талант, который со временем станет так же знаменит своими преступлениями на всю Империю? Меня не так-то легко провести, уж поверь. Пройдоха далеко пойдёт, раз ему это удалось. Стоит поймать его сейчас, пока он ещё не набрался опыта. 

— Звучит разумно, — сказала Милона, и даже Корвусу ничего не оставалось, кроме как мрачно кивнуть в знак поддержки. — Мы сегодня же подпишем особое распоряжение. 

— Позволите идти? — спросил Лекс. 

— Да, разумеется. Надеюсь на твою опытность. Если не считать Серого Лиса, — она не смогла сдержать улыбки, — твоя служба не знает неудач. 

Скрипнув зубами, Лекс откланялся. 

— Надеюсь, — осторожно произнёс Корвус, — твоё впечатление об Анвиле не омрачится этим происшествием. Утрата тяжела, но такое могло случиться в любом городе. 

— В любом городе? Ну, раз ты так говоришь… Кому знать, как не тебе, ведь у тебя есть _особые источники информации_. Но послушай, что скажу. Ноги моей больше не будет в Анвиле, можешь не сомневаться. 

Милона поджала губы. Вот к чему шёл весь этот разговор! А она-то понадеялась было, что Защитник выкажет свою хвалёную широту души и предложит свою помощь. 

— Сегодня же найму повозку и свалю к вечеру со всем барахлом. Я зашёл к вам исключительно для того, чтобы вы знали, что я крайне недоволен происходящим. Его наглость… ваше попустительство... лучше бы вам его поймать, и поскорее. 

— Мы понимаем, — проникновенно сказала Милона. Наконец-то он перестал строить из себя милого собеседника и показал, чего стоит на самом деле. Защитник... Он так и остался неотёсанным болваном, невесть откуда взявшимся. Вот для чего надо держать лицо в любых ситуациях — чтобы не походить на него. Спокойствие, сдержанная вежливость — на них должен опираться правитель при столкновении с грубыми, неоправданными претензиями. — И чувствуем неловкость из-за того, что в нашем городе с тобой приключилась такая неприятность. Может быть, мы могли бы компенсировать неудобство? 

— Раз уж сами предложили — можете, — он засмеялся. — Оплатите перевозку моих вещей до Коррола. И охрану в пути. Тогда, так и быть, посчитаем инцидент исчерпанным. 

— В десять пополуночи жди карету у крыльца, — пообещал Корвус, в голосе которого явственно послышалось облегчение. — Если до отъезда тебе потребуется что-то ещё, тут же сообщи. 

— А пока не откажешься ли вместе с нами полюбоваться закатом? Мы с Корвусом любим вечером выйти на балкон и насладиться алым светом, заливающим простор моря. Надеюсь, умиротворяющее зрелище поможет вернуть душевный покой. 

— Ого. Да ты поэтичная натура. Раз так, пойдём смотреть закат. Если Корвус, конечно, не против. 

— С чего бы мне возражать, — недовольно ответил тот.

 

***

Оставшуюся часть дня Лекс обсуждал с подчинёнными известие о новом воре и лёг спать ближе к полуночи. Десятилетия отделяли его от юноши, который после столкновения с Серым Лисом поклялся жизнь положить на то, чтобы поймать его и передать в руки правосудия. В его поисках он оставил семью и переехал в Имперский город. Там он днями перебивался в поисках заработка, а ночами вытягивал из нищих тёмные слухи, следил за едва заметными тенями и подслушивал, о чём шепчутся в трущобах. Куда подевались прежние силы? Лекс, кряхтя, пытался поудобнее устроить усталые конечности на жёсткой кровати, с тоской вспоминая, как по молодости проводил долгие часы, втиснувшись в зазор между лачугами в Уотерфронте, и не терял гибкости тела и бодрости духа. 

За воспоминаниями он не заметил, как провалился в сон, а проснулся спустя всего пару часов. Оставалось смутное ощущение, будто неясное сновидение закончилось неожиданным шумом. Улёгшись на другой бок и поворчав — как бы теперь не провертеться до утра, — Лекс во второй раз услышал тот же звук: в окно стукнула горсть гальки. 

Не до конца проснувшийся, но охваченный необходимостью действовать, он вскочил и потянулся к доспехам. Надев поверх пижамы поножи и сапоги, он схватился за кирасу. С неё спланировал листок бумаги, покружил в воздухе и юркнул под правый каблук. 

Лекс нахмурился и тряхнул головой в попытке развеять остатки сонной поволоки. Подергав ставни, он убедился, что те по-прежнему заперты. На щеколду, находящуюся с внутренней стороны. Следовательно, шум за окном не имел отношения к появившейся записке. Разобраться с ним следовало, но позже. В конце концов, нарушитель сна скорее всего окажется или расшалившимся сорванцом, или подружкой одного из стражников, в темноте перепутавшей окна. Письмо, вот что представляло наибольший интерес. 

Предполагалось, что у Лекса как у капитана стражи имеются личные покои, куда подчинённые заходят только по делу и постучавшись. Что ж, значит, кто-то из стражников не захотел его будить и положил послание там, где его с неизбежностью бы обнаружили, одеваясь. Надо с утра расспросить ребят и выяснить, что за курьер доставил письмо. 

Послание была написано ровным убористым почерком, на хорошей бумаге, без грамматических ошибок и помарок, без обращения и подписи, и гласило следующее: 

_«Дошли слухи, что ты мной заинтересовался. Я не в обиде, в конце концов, это твоя работа — ловить воров. Знаю, ты честный стражник, бескомпромиссный служитель закона, для которого немыслимо пойти на сделку с преступником. Поэтому сделку я тебе не предлагаю. (Хотя, признаться, от этого искушения удержаться нелегко.) Я предлагаю встретиться и поговорить. Без оружия — или хотя бы без намерения пустить его в ход. О чем добропорядочному капитану говорить с вором, думаешь ты? У меня есть сведения, которые могут показаться тебе небезынтересными. В конце концов может оказаться, что я — единственный, кто не считает тебя одержимым._

_Интересно? В три часа пополуночи под мостом у городского пруда буду ждать в надежде, что ты придёшь один. В противном случае ты меня не увидишь»._

Другого приглашения Лексу не требовалось. Убедившись, что до указанного в записке времени осталось всего с четверть часа, он натянул оставшиеся части доспеха, на ходу нацепил перевязь с мечом, взял незажжённый факел и побежал к городскому пруду. Когда он спешил вниз по каменной лестнице барака, мелькнула мысль позвать одного из стражников с тем, чтобы устроить засаду, невзирая на просьбу прийти одному. Напротив моста, на другой стороне пруда, торчала уродливая статуя — женщина с рыбьим хвостом, сидящая на груде булыжников, среди которых могло затаиться несколько человек. Но, — подумав о том, что у безымянного вора было достаточно времени набить приспешниками каждую щель и свести до нуля шанс на успешную засаду, — ставить под угрозу встречу Лекс не решился и не задерживаясь выбежал на улицу. 

Поравнявшись с храмом Дибеллы, он перешёл на неторопливый шаг, чтобы выровнять дыхание. Приблизившись к пруду, он окинул взглядом окрестности, и, убедившись, что рядом нет любопытных прохожих, спустился под мост. 

— Я пришёл! Где ты? — заорал он в раздражении. Тут оказалось значительно темнее, чем на улицах, освещённых факелами стражников и полными лунами, и Лекс зажёг свой факел.

[ ](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/9/5/9/2959330/75687769.jpg)

Пахло тиной, от водной поверхности тянуло прохладой, трещали крыльями стрекозы. Вокруг темнели кусты и груды ящиков — достаточно пространства для западни на полдюжины человек, и дрожащее пламя вовсе не помогало разглядеть, что кроется в чёрных провалах. Но кто такие эти воришки, чтобы Лекс их боялся? 

— Превосходно! Я в тебе не сомневался, капитан, — раздался негромкий голос, напряжённый от едва сдерживаемого восторга. 

Лекс живо обернулся на звук и направил факел в его сторону. Из тени выступил неясный силуэт. 

— Покажись. 

— Зачем? Уверен, ты прекрасно знаешь, кто я. 

— Именем закона, покажись! 

— Разве я обещал показать своё лицо или, может быть, назвать своё имя? Если память меня не подводит, я только и хотел, что сообщить некую информацию. 

— А я не обещал ничего, — он бросился было на тёмную фигуру, уже стиснул рукоять меча, оставляя без внимания просьбу обойтись без оружия. Но Лекс был не тот бегун, что прежде, единственный факел не слишком помог бы в поисках по тёмным закоулкам, а счастье, от которого звенел голос вора, вводило в недоумение и вызывало желание разобраться в его причине. 

Пока он думал, вор толкнул носком сапога один из ящиков, убедился в его устойчивости и уселся, закинув ногу на ногу. 

— Какой чудесный воздух, воздух свободы... Чувствуешь? Нет, постой, не сердись, я не думал над тобой издеваться. Пойми, выше человеческих сил смолчать, не поделиться таким счастьем... 

— Отсидел и вышел? 

— Если бы всё было так просто. Когда сидишь за решёткой и мечтаешь о свободе, тебя не гложут сомнения. Стремление на волю — единственное, что остаётся. Естественная логичная мечта. Потому что в тюрьме нет ничего хорошего, не стыдно мечтать вырваться из неё. Если бы и мне было так же просто... 

— Да что ты мелешь?! 

— Нет, погоди! — вор остановил его жестом. — Ты должен меня выслушать. Ночь длинна, я никуда от тебя не денусь. Выбери ящик покрепче и присядь. 

— Ну уж нет. 

— Брезгуешь моим гостеприимством, понимаю. А я твоим не побрезговал. 

— Это ты залез... 

— ...в твою комнату. Через окно, можешь себе это представить? Оставил записку, выбрался наружу и запер за собой замок на ставнях. Ты, наверное, не сразу догадался, что проникли не через дверь? Даже когда я разбудил тебя? Молчишь. Значит, я прав. Мне бы возгордиться, превозносить своё мастерство... но десяти лет достаточно, я сыт по горло этими подвигами. С закрытыми глазами могу вскрыть любой замок, болтая о погоде и составляя планы на следующую кражу. И знаешь что? Век бы мне не видеть этих замков. 

— Если тебе так надоело, зачем вломился в поместье Беринуса? — фыркнул Лекс. Привычный нести караул, он мог без труда простоять до утра, слушая разглагольствования тщеславного воришки. Теперь, когда тот сидел, капитан успел бы схватить его прежде, чем тот растворился бы в темноте. Зная, что преимущество на его стороне, Лекс мог позволить себе развлечься, слушая торопливые, не очень-то связные речи. 

— Не знаю, зачем затеял этот разговор, — досадливо прошептал вор. — Всё равно не смогу объяснить, насколько нужен, жизненно необходим мне капюшон, который я позаимствовал у Защитника. Поверь, без него я не смог бы сидеть здесь и разговаривать с тобой. Без него меня ждала скучная, однообразная, без малейшего просвета жизнь. Ночь, со всеми её шорохами, неясными тенями, факелами стражников, от которых сладко замирает в груди в предвкушении опасности... Как бедна без этого жизнь. Ни золото, ни любовь женщины, ни положение в обществе — ничто не может заставить забыть. 

— Красиво говоришь. Одно непонятно: для чего тебе понадобился я? 

— Ты прав. Пора. Вот что я хотел тебе сказать. 

Вор вскочил и вбежал в свет факела. На Лекса смотрел капюшон Серого Лиса. 

Лекс взревел и, подняв меч, бросился в атаку. 

Серый Лис ждал, не шевелясь, пока капитан не занёс меч, и тогда прянул в сторону. Лекс пролетел мимо несколько шагов, а когда остановился и развернулся, увидел уносящуюся прочь спину. 

Лис шмыгал между ящиками, сбивая их под ноги Лекса. Тяжёлые сапоги стражника застревали в прогнившем дереве, скользили по влажной от росы траве, кусты царапали щеки и руки, луны скрылись за облаками, а факел больше слепил глаза, чем освещал дорогу. Только задорный смех и подбадривающие восклицания помогали не потерять преследуемого. 

— Тебе ведь тоже давно хотелось размять старые косточки? Вспомнить годы, когда в твоей жизни была цель — что может быть животворнее? Признайся, тебя необходимо взбодрить, — Серый Лис, приплясывая, обежал вокруг ивы в одном из двориков, касаясь ствола, пока Лекс брал штурмом скользкую извилистую тропинку. — Я чувствую себя на десять лет моложе. 

Он позволил капитану подобраться совсем близко, но стоило тому замахнуться, как Серый Лис вскочил на скамейку, подпрыгнув, повис на нижней ветке дерева и, раскачавшись, взлетел на крышу сарая. 

— Капитан, я не пил сегодня ничего, кроме воды, но я пьян свободой. Кажется, у меня выросли крылья, и эта ночь принадлежит мне. 

Легко и изящно он спрыгнул с крыши и приземлился — в двух шагах от Лекса, которого ожидал застать с противоположной стороны сарая. 

— О, — Серый Лис только и успел открыть рот в весёлом недоумении, когда его грудь пронзил меч. 

Запыхавшийся Лекс тяжело оперся о стену сарая. Пот застилал глаза, от чего казалось, будто воздух прямо перед ним — и над телом — шевелится, словно над раскалённой жаровней. Капитан расстегнул завязки, стащил шлем и не торопясь вытер лицо. Он долго и шумно кашлял, отхаркивая скопившуюся в горле пыль. Сердце колотилось как бешеное — возраст нашёл случай о себе напомнить. Наконец отдышавшись, он натянул шлем, вогнал меч в землю, чтобы очистить лезвие от крови, и спрятал в ножны. Только после этого он склонился к убитому. 

Серый Лис лежал ничком. Чёрные волосы до плеч разметались по земле, так что лица не было видно. Так же как и серого, до последнего стежка знакомого Лексу капюшона. Нахмурившись, он огляделся, предположив, что во время падения тот мог слететь. Но капюшона не было и на земле вокруг. Покачав головой, капитан склонился к телу и перевернул его. 

На Лекса смотрел с не до конца истаявшей улыбкой граф Умбранокс. 

Капитан отшатнулся, беззвучно помянув Девятерых. Пересохло во рту, снова начало колотиться сердце, но руки не дрожали, когда он склонился во второй раз, убрал с мёртвого лица волосы и ещё раз осмотрел покойника, надеясь, что обознался. 

Перед ним действительно лежал правитель Анвила. Сражённый, Лекс не замечал ничего вокруг и, усевшись прямо на землю, всё сидел и смотрел в мёртвое лицо. 

Он услышал шаги, только когда они раздались за самой его спиной. 

— Лекс? — раздался обеспокоенный голос Защитник Сиродила. — Ты не ранен? Тебе помочь? 

— Не... — капитан прочистил горло, — не нужна помощь. Ничем тут уже не помочь. 

Он указал на труп. 

— Бедняга, знал бы, что так выйдёт, скоротал бы ночку под крышей, — пожал плечами Защитник. — Я уехал вечером, ещё засветло. Корвус отрядил со мной повозку. В пути мне пришло на ум, что я забыл забежать в Гильдию магов за восстанавливающим зельем. Пришлось вернуться с дороги, оставив повозку меня дожидаться. Да что ты стоишь как пень? Первый раз увидел покойника? — он соизволил наконец прекратить болтовню и приглядеться к мертвецу. — Корвус? Это граф Умбранокс? — Защитник стиснул кулаки и заскрежетал зубами: — Ты видел, кто это сделал? Кто это сделал?! 

— Я, — прохрипел Лекс. 

— Ты... что?! 

— Его убил я. 

— Лекс, старина, что ты городишь? Как такое может быть? 

Капитан снял перевязь и вместе с мечом передал его Защитнику. 

— Отведи меня в замок. Я отвечу перед графиней. 

Поколебавшись, Защитник принял меч. Растерянный, он пожал плечами и показал на тело: 

— Нужно отнести его в храм. Я позову стражников. 

Лекс неподвижно стоял над телом, пока Защитник созывал людей и отдавал распоряжения. Слушать не хотелось, но Лекс не мог уйти достаточно далеко, так как был арестован. Наконец Защитник вернулся: 

— Отправил их за носилками, но пока не сказал, что произошло. 

Достать носилки, положить на них тело и отнести в храм — что может быть проще? Однако суета вокруг покойника затянулась до самого рассвета. В голове гудело от вздохов, причитаний и недоверчивых вопросов. Подташнивало и хотелось пить. Но с течением времени шок отступал и, приходя в себя, Лекс стал замечать недоумённые взгляды стражников, которые понять не могли, что стряслось с их капитаном, и выразительные жесты Защитника, намекающие, чтобы Лекса оставили в покое. 

Прежде ему не доводилось видеть Защитника таким предупредительным и мягким. 

Наконец тело препоручили жрицам, караульные вернулись к своим обязанностям, а в замке, судя по положению солнца, должна была проснуться графиня Умбранокс. По дороге к тронному залу правая рука Лекса то и дело тянулась к поясу, чтобы сжать рукоять меча в поисках уверенности.

— Я первый, — шепнул Защитник и зашагал к трону. Лекс, шедший следом, только сейчас обратил внимание на дорожный плащ, накинутый поверх узорчатых доспехов, и встопорщенный карман. 

— Милона, — склонился Защитник в глубоком поклоне. В его голосе звучала скорбь. 

Графиня зевнула, прикрыв рот ладонью. Судя по лицу, она до сих пор никак не могла проснуться, несмотря на то что время завтрака давно подошло к концу. В попытках совладать с сонливостью она не замечала ни странной тишины, ни напряжённых лиц. 

— Прошу меня извинить. Вчера после ужина на меня вдруг напала удивительная сонливость и до сих пор не отпускает, несмотря на двенадцать часов сна. Не слишком-то любезно с моей стороны говорить о подобных вещах, но как иначе оправдать мою неучтивость, — она виновато улыбнулась. — И Корвус успел куда-то убежать, верно, секретничает со своими нищими. 

Защитник открыл было рот, но Лекс отодвинул его в сторону и выступил вперёд. 

— Графиня, — начал он, глядя прямо в опухшие со сна глаза, смотревшие на него доброжелательно и спокойно. — Сегодня ночью моя одержимость достигла апогея. Во время патрулирования улиц мне показалось, что я увидел Серого Лиса. Я пустился в погоню и спустя некоторое время убил его. Когда я склонился, чтобы осмотреть тело, пелена сумасшествия спала с моих глаз. Я понял, что человек, которого я лишил жизни, был не Серым Лисом, а графом Умбраноксом. Принимая во внимание тяжесть преступления, я не считаю, что помрачение рассудка может служить основанием для снисхождения. Я предаю себя в руки закона и прошу осудить по всей строгости. 

Он опустился на колени перед троном и склонил голову.

 

***

Следующие несколько недель Лекс провёл в самой маленькой, тёмной и сырой камере. Приговор был вынесен, оставалось дождаться его исполнения. 

По распоряжению графини, а может, по желанию охранников, желающих отомстить за доброго в общем-то графа, кормили его только раз в сутки, выдавая кусок заплесневелого хлеба и тухлую воду. 

Он то и дело слышал, как стражники болтали между собой о новых похождениях Серого Лиса. Судя по их словам, никогда он не был столь активным, как сейчас. Также говорили, что из легендарного вора, следующего своим принципам, он превратился в обычного злоумышленника: то от его руки пал в Лейавине ушедший на покой стражник, то зарезаны мирные жители в Талос Плазе. 

Из вора стал убийцей? Почему? Праздного времени теперь появилось вдосталь, и обдумывать эту проблему удавалось с разных точек зрения, приходя к разным выводам в зависимости от расположения духа. Но в конечном счёте всё упиралось в вопрос: можно ли доверять услышанному? Насмехаются ли над ним караульные, скармливая заведомо ложные слухи в надежде, что заключённый купится, — или сумасшествие достигло той стадии, когда само нашептывает ложь, превращая трёп о погоде и жалобы на жёнушек в пересказ очередных похождений Серого Лиса? 

За миг до того, как вонючий мешок палача скрыл толпу зевак, Лексу привиделся серый капюшон между нищенскими лачугами; Серый Лис сидел на заборе и махал рукой, прощаясь. Стараясь не вслушиваться в приглушённые жёсткой тканью скандирования толпы, жаждущей возмездия, Лекс не успел почувствовать ничего, кроме горького облегчения, что от его сумасшествия больше никто не пострадает.


End file.
